Collection of Isaac Stories
by acekittehtheneko-kenhanyou
Summary: A Collection of all the funny, scary or suspenseful stories about Isaac and his group. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Collection of Isaac Stories**

Hi guys! Kitteh is back with a new story, or rather a collection of one-shots about Isaac. Just some funny or scary stories about Isaac. I am making them just so you guys won't get bored while I write my

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Binding of Isaac.

**Chapter 1: I Can't Choose**

Isaac ran around the room, trying to kill the flies that followed him.

"Arghh! I can't get rid of them, their too fast!

The flies stung him, and one by one they made him get weaker and weaker.

Only one solution now: Blast up the room next.

Isaac planted a bomb and ran into the next room only to realize that Samson, Cain, Maggy, Eve and Judas were already there.

"Why didn't you help me back there?"

"We didn't know you got left behind." said Maggy.

"Well, were in the Golden Room so help yourself, we don't want that item."

Isaac looked at the stone pedestal in the middle of the room. There was the D6! But with more faces?

"What's that?"

"It's the D20." replied Cain, "It works like the D6 you have now."

Isaac was still puzzled so he tried to roll the D6 in his hand. But it didn't change the item at all, and Isaac remembered that some of the items couldn't work unless you kill more monsters.

_Oh, I wish I could carry more. D6 or D20._

"Judas? Which one should I keep?"

Judas kept silent trying to memorize the Book of Belial's words.

"Eve?"

No reply.

"Maggy?"

"Sorry, but I don't know Isaac."

"Cain?"

"It's like the same thing Isaac..."

"Samson?"

"I agree with Cain."

_But I can't choose!_

That's it for now! Poor Isaac, can't decide on what to choose. Reviews please, and thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Collection of Isaac Stories**

Hi guys! Kitteh is back with a new chapter in a pie, in a pie for you guys! As you know (if you don't just read on) I have a week break from the school of doom! So that means, update-as-much-as-you-can week is now on! I'll do this on Golden Week too so yeah, on to the little one-shot of Isaac-ness...

**Chapter 2: Yum Heart Argument**

Isaac and his group of 6 were throwing bomb after bomb to the Giant Monstrosity, Monstro II (what a coincidence).

"Isaac, hit him from behind!"

"Cain, I can't he's cornered me!"

_This is the end right?_

"Isaac, THROW A BOMB, are ya crazy!?"

_Oh right... _

"AHHH!"

Isaac blacked out and fell to the stone and dirt-filled ground.

"Uhh... ah?"

Magdalene's face was the first thing Isaac saw.

"Isaac! You're awake!"

Isaac stood up shakily, and then he remembered the night before's events.

"Ahh! Where's Monstro? Am I dead!? What should I do?"

"Calm down Isaac! He's dead, you killed him!"

"I did? Phew..."

Isaac sighed more and put his hands on his cheeks. Red liquid oozed out of his hands. Isaac screamed and wiped his hands on himself, which was also covered in blood.

"Isaac! I said calm down! Judas took Cain, Samson and Eve to clear out the rooms while you were asleep."

"Okay..."

"Hi Maggy! We're back!"

Magdalene sighed and greeted them.

"You clear all of the rooms?"

"Yup, even the boss room."

"Okay Isaac is awake now so I'm gonna feed him some of my Yum Heart."

"I need to ask, not to be rude Maggy but what exactly is a Yum Heart?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, Maggy what is a Yum Heart anyway?" Isaac continued.

"Well, it heals you."

"Oh, but isn't that a real heart?"

"Uhh... Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's like eating someone else's heart you know." Judas explained.

"It heals you! So who would care, you need to heal at the nick of time right?"

Soon Cain and Samson also chimed in, and a whole argument popped out of nowhere about the Yum Heart.

"IT's a heart a, heart!" taunted Samson.

"Stop it!"

'Well, it heals you right? But doesn't eating another person's heart a sin?"

"No! Not if you can help it!"

"Well, I kinda agree with Maggy, it does at least heal you."

"Ah, at last! Someone who follows me!"

In the heat of it Isaac was trying to stop it, he hated arguments!

"Uh...guys! Just let me eat it!"

"Oh, ok!"

Isaac rolled his eyes, the bickering had stopped, if only he said somethng


End file.
